Devide
by Yoneko Nara
Summary: Aku tahu kami semua tak ingin ini terjadi, namun kehendak tuhan lain lagi. Aku yang kini harus belajar mengikhlaskan, berbagi, dan berbesar hati. /Shikatema Fic! #BadSummary / RnR!:D


Devide

Temari & Shikamaru N.

T

Romance/family

Devide © Sheny Alviany, 2013

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Cerita ini hanya fiksi, mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan nama tokoh, watak, alur, dll merupakan sebuah ketidak sengajaan. Hanya untuk profesionalitas dan hiburan semata. Dan juga berbagai Typo yang tidak disengaja.

Summary : Aku tahu kami semua tak ingin ini terjadi, namun kehendak tuhan lain lagi. Aku yang kini harus belajar mengikhlaskan, berbagi, dan berbesar hati. /Shikatema Fic! #BadSummary / RnR!:D

Hallo^^ saya kembali dengan FF baru. Masih sama seperti dulu, ShikaTema. Kenapa? Iyalah orang saya ShikaTema shipper '-')Oo9 okelah, ff ini bergenre family. Gatau kenapa pengen banget bikin ini ff. Dikarenakan saya perempuan, jadi saya bikin sudut pandangnya sudut pandang Temari. Ff ini saya bikin dari jam 8 sampe jam 11 malem. Ngebut wei ngebut T-T

Kalau begitu, Happy reading^^

* * *

Aku Nara Temari. Aku seorang istri dari seorang pengusaha muda bernama Nara Shikamaru. Kami menikah 7 tahun lalu, dan seperti yang akan aku ceritakan, kami belum dikaruniai seorang anak pun. Shikamaru dan aku tak mempermasalahkan soal ini. Mungkin Tuhan belum mengizinkan kami untuk menjaga titipannya.

Selama 7 tahun ini kami hidup bahagia, walaupun hanya berdua. Kami saling mengerti dan saling mencintai, memahami kekurangan dan kelebihan satu sama lain, dan saling menghormati.

Hingga suatu saat, mertuaku, mendesak kami untuk segera memberikannya cucu. Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami, dan yang bisa kami lakukan hanyalah berserah diri pada-Nya. Hingga mertuaku berpikir bahwa aku mandul. Hatiku sangat sakit saat ibu mengatakannya. Dia tak menginginkan menantu yang mandul seperti aku.

"Shikamaru, aku telah menyiapkan istri kedua untukmu. Dia akan memberiku cucu, setelah itu, kau bisa ceraikan dia," ucap ibu sedikit tegas namun nadanya terdengar berbisik. Aku sengaja mengikuti Shikamaru saat tengah malam dia terbangun karena ketukan pintu yang aku tahu itu ibu. Aku hanya pura-pura tidur waktu itu.

"Apa?! Ibu tak bisa seenaknya begitu! Bagaimana dengan Temari?" aku sedikit terhenyak. Ya Tuhan, aku kira shikamaru akan menerima perjodohan ibu. Aku kembali memfokuskan pendengaranku ke pembicaraan mereka. menunggu apa respon ibu selanjutnya.

"Dia pasti mengerti," jawab ibu. Sangat tenang. Sebegitu simple kah? "Tidak bu! Tidak! Aku tidak ingin melukai perasaan Temari, dia sudah cukup menderita selama ini," mungkin Shikamaru yang kala itu mampu berpikir panjangpun menolak.

"Kami bisa mengadopsi anak," aku setuju dengan pendapat shikamaru, mungkin bisa dijadikan umpan untuk hamil. Seperti yang aku dengar dari Sakura, sahabatku.

"Aku ingin cucuku keturunan Nara!" Ucapan ibu kala itu Tegas. Ya, aku juga begitu. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Tuhan sepertinya masih ingin melihat kami berdua bersama. "Bagaimana kalau wanita itu tak mau di ceraikan? Bagaimana kalau dia tak mau menyerahkan bayinya?" aku menangis. Ya Tuhan, aku merasa menjadi wanita paling tak berguna disini. Suamiku tengah membelaku.

"Kami telah bekerja sama, dan dia setuju," ibu menjawab dengan nada tenang. Aku membekap mulutku agar tangisanku tak di ketahui mereka.

"Nagisa, mantan kekasihmu dulu," kata itulah yang membuat hatiku remuk. Bagaiamana bisa Shikamaru menikah dengan mantan kekasihnya? Jujur, aku..sedikit tak rela. Tapi aku ingin melihat ibu senang menggendong cucu nya walaupun bukan lahir dari rahimku. Tapi.. wanita yang akan berbagi hati denganku adalah.. wanita yang pernah menjadi bagian hidup Shikamaru. Aku takut. Aku takut kepercayaanku terhadap suamiku goyah. Tak menutup kemungkinan mereka masih mempunyai rasa. Aku..merasa pening.

Dengan sempoyongan, aku melangkah menuju kamar, tanpa menimbulkan sedikit suarapun. Terlalu pening untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan itu. Biar Tuhan dan waktu yang jawab.

Matahari telah membangunkanku sedari tadi. Tetapi sepertinya penyakit malasku—yang ditularkan Shikamaru—ini terlalu kebal dengan cahayanya yang menyilaukan. Aku masih melilit tubuhku dengan selimut berwarna hijau tosca-kami. Shikamaru baru saja bangun dan sekarang dia sedang berada di kamar mandi. Dia bilang ada meeting dengan klien besar dan pulang sedikit telat.

Shikamaru keluar dari kamar mandi dan aku masih dengan aktifitas tidur-tiduranku. Aku merasa tak enak badan. Dia mengenakan pakaian lengkapnya, oh suamiku, maaf aku tak bisa memasangkan dasimu hari ini.

Dia menghampiriku. Aku terjaga namun mataku terpejam. "Kau sakit? Badanmu hangat," usapannya di dahiku membuat ku membuka mata dan menatapnya. Aku tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Sebaiknya kita ke dokter, aku tak akan masuk kerja hari ini," ucapnya sedikit panic. Tumben sekali dia memasang ekspressi macam ini. Dia hendak membuka dasinya tapi aku menahan tangannya, "tak perlu, kau bilang kau harus meeting dengan klien besar, kan?" dia menatapku nanar. Tersiarat kekuatiran di matanya.

"pergilah, hati-hati," ucapku sambil mencium tangannya. Dia tersenyum lalu mencium keningku. Dan sekarang hanya tinggal aku di kamar ini.

"Haah~" aku menghela napas. Tak beberapa lama, terdengar ketukan pada pintu kamarku. Mungkin itu Ayame, atau ibu. "Masuk." Aku sedikit berteriak.

"Nyonya, tuan bilang nyonya sedang tak enak bandan, saya membawakan nasi tim kesukaan nyonya," ayame meletakkan nampan berisi sarapanku di meja pinggir kasur. "terima kasih, ayame," jawabku. "Kalau ada perlu lagi, silahkan panggl saya," aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan dia berlalu.

Ayame adalah pekerja rumahku selama 5 tahun ini. Dia sangat setia. Dia polos dan baik. Naruto yang memperkenalkan ayame padaku dan Shikamaru.

Aku memakan beberapa suap. Lidahku merasakan pahit kala aku mengunyahnya. Mungkin effect tak enak badan.

"Sakura, nanti siang aku ke klinikmu, ya, aku sedikit tak enak badan," ucapku pada sakura melalu telephone.

_"kau kenapa? Tak biasanya kau sakit, datanglah jam 2, oke?"_

"Oke, kalau begitu sampai jumpa,"

"Iya,"

Aku keluar dari kamar, kulihat ayame yang sedang membereskan meja. Apa ibu sudah pulang? Ibu tak pamit padaku perasaan. Ayame mendekatiku dengan kuatir. "Nyonya hendak pergi kemana?" tanyanya, tuh kan terdengar nada kekuatiran di situ. "Tenang saja, aku pergi ke klinik Sakura," jawabku, tapi sepertinya dia masih kuatir.

"Tenang, ayame, aku tak akan lama," lanjutku sambil menepuk pundaknya. Aku tahu dia mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku cukup kuat untuk mengendarai mobil sampai klinik sakura yang tak seberapa jauh. "Kalau shikamaru pulang sebelum aku, katakan padanya aku ke klinik sakura, ya?" dia mengangguk dan akhirnya aku pamit.

Aku mengendarai NISAN March putihku ke jalanan konoha. Hari ini begitu cerah, membuatku ingin sekali menikmati kecerahannya bersama shikamaru. Sepertinya menyenangkan. Minggu lalu kami berlibur ke Iwa. Katanya disana sedang ada festival musim panas. Dan ternyata memang benar, festival itu berhasil membuat kami merasa 'Dunia hanya milik berdua'.

Aku telah sampai di klinik sakura. Tak terlalu banyak orang, hanya sekitar 4-5 orang yang sedang duduk di ruang tunggu. Aku masuk ke ruangannya setelah aku mengirim pesan singkat padanya.

"Temari? Apakabar?" sapanya saat aku masuk. Aku tersenyum dan kami saling berpelukan. "Baik, kau sendiri?" aku kini duduk di depannya. Dia terlihat lebih gemuk dari sebelumnya.

"aku baik," air mukanya terlihat sumringah. Aku jadi ikut tersenyum. "Kau gemukan, sakura," komenku akhirnya. Dia memandangku sebentar lalu tersenyum malu. Kenapa dengan dia?

"oya? Mungkin karena dia.." ucapnya senang sambil mengelus perutnya. Sakura hamil? Wah~ betapa senangnya. Aku tersenyum gembira. "Berapa bulan?" tanyaku berbinar. "menginjak 6," dia masih tersenyum malu. Ini adalah anak ke dua dari pasangan Sasuke –Sakura. Mereka menikah 5 tahun yang lalu dan kini telah di karuniai satu anak dan satu calon anak.

"Lalu? Bagaimana denganmu, Temari?" tanyanya sedikit hati-hati. Aku tersenyum kecut. "ya..seperti yang kau lihat, perutku datar datar saja," jawabku sambil tertawa garing. Sakura menampakan ekspresi tak enaknya. "T-temari.. aku.. tak bermaksud.." katanya canggung. "santai saja, mungkin tuhan belum mengijinkan kami untuk menjaga titipannya," aku tersenyum tegar. Dia meraih telapak tanganku dan mengusapnya, seperti memberi kekuatan.

"Ada keluhan apa, ngomong-ngomong?" ucapnya mengalihkan topic. Baguslah, otakku buntu untuk mencari topic baru dan sakura yang cerdas ini mengerti keadaanku. "Aku sedikit nyeri badan, tapi sekarang tak terlalu terasa," ucapku sambil memijit pelan pundakku.

Sakura menyuruhku berbaring di tempat tidur pasien. Aku menurut dan sekarang dia tengah mengukur tekanan darahku. Aku melihat dahinya sedikit berkerut. Terjadi sesuatu, kah?

"Kau anemia?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng. "Tekanan darahmu rendah, 80," lanjutnya. Mungkin Karena akhir-akhir ini aku banyak pikiran. "jangan terlalu stress, temari, sering minum teh manis, dan jangan terlalu banyak pikiran," aku mengangguk mengerti. Tuhkan, dugaanku benar.

Aku memikirkan nasibku, nasib keluargaku. Bagaimana kalau perjodohan itu benar terjadi?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke beberapa toko di Konoha Department Store. Memilih beberapa baju, aku merasa kehabisan baju. Banyak sekali baju menumpuk di lemariku-Tentunya yang tak terpakai.

Setelah puas berbelanja beberapa potong baju, aku berniat untuk mencari toko sepatu, aku butuh high heels baru. High heels pemberian shikamaru sudah bosan aku pakai setiap hari.

Aku terdiam memandangi sebuah box bayi berwarna biru dongker. Dilengkapi dengan sebuah boneka di dalamnya. Aku akan membeli box ini kalau aku melahirkan nanti, hehe. Walaupun aku tahu itu tak mungkin. Aku hanya bisa mengelusnya lalu berjalan menuju food court.

Deg.

Langkahku terhenti melihat seseorang yang sangat aku kenal. Suamiku, Shikamaru. Dia tengah berbincang hangat dengan seorang wanita seumuranku. Dan mereka tertawa. Apa ini klien besar Shikamaru? Tapi kenapa meetingnya di food court? Hanya berdua? Aku mencoba positive thinking. Untuk memastikan, aku pun mengambil ponselku dan menelponnya.

_"Halo?"_ ucapnya. Dia mengisaratkan wanita itu untuk menunggu dan dia sedikit menjauh untuk menjawab telponku.

"Halo? Shika.. kau dimana?" tanyaku biasa. Agar dia tak curiga. Aku masih memperhatikan ekspressinya yang sedikit gelagapan. _"Aku di kantor, kenapa? kau sudah ke dokter?"_ dia berbohong. Kenapa?

"Tidak, aku merindukanmu," jawabku begitu saja, suaraku sedikit bergetar. Semoga dia tak menyadarinya. "haha, kau ini, aku juga sangat merndukanmu, aku akan segera pulang," aku melihat dia tersenyum senang. Hah~ setidaknya, dia tidak terpaksa mengatakan dia merindukanu.

"Cepatlah pulang, aku mencintaimu," kataku. "iya, aku juga, Temari. Kau mau sesuatu? Biar aku belikan," jawabnya. Aku sudah mulai tenang. "Aku hanya ingin kau berada di sisiku," jawabku. Itu bukan gombal.

"kau ini, yasudah, aku harus meeting dulu, Luv you," jawabnya. Dan sambungan telephone pun terputus. Kini aku melangkahkan kakiku gontai menuju basement. Aku tak kuasa melihat mereka berdua. Ya Tuhan, kuatkan hambamu ini.

Hari sudah malam, dan Shikamaru belum juga tiba di rumah. Aku masih menunggunya di ruang keluarga. TV menyala, memutar beberapa iklan dan drama. Tapi tatapanku tertuju pada handphone touchscreenku. Menunggu balasan dari shikamaru.

'ceklek'

"Tadaima~" itu shikamaru. Aku mendekatinya dan mengambil tas dan jas nya. Dia tersenyum seperti biasa kepadaku. Senyum terindahnya, dan itu hanya untukku. "Okaerinasai" jawabku. Kami berjalan menuju kamar kami.

"Shika, aku telah menyiapkan air hangat," ucapku. Dia mengangguk lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan aku membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang. Suamiku telah pulang dengan keadaan seperti biasa, hangat. Tak ada satupun yang kurang darinya.

Aku membereskan baju yang tadi di pakainya. Melipatnya dan memeluknya. Eh? tunggu! Bau parfume siapa ini? Ini seperti parfume perempuan, dan parfume ku tidak begini. Apa mungkin..

'ceklek'

Shikamaru keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku menoleh lalu membawa baju itu ke kursi sebelah lemari.

Kami berbaring bersama, saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Inilah yang kami lakukan tiap sebelum tidur. Aku merasa terlindungi kalau shikamaru menggenggam tanganku dengan tangan besarnya. Itu hangat.

"Bagaimana meetingmu tadi?" tanyaku. Aku tak terlalu suka keheningan. "Biasa saja," jawabnya dengan mata terpejam. Aku tahu dia masih teraga. Aku mendengar detak jantungnya yang sedikit mencepat.

Dia memelukku tiba-tiba. Membuatku sedikit sesak karena pelukannya yang erat. Aku merindukan aromanya, pelukannya. Dan aku berhapan pelukannya hanya untukku.

Hari demi hari aku jalani seperti biasa. Namun, hari demi hari itu juga lah yang membuat shikamaru pulang telat. Tapi tetap dengan keadaan biasa, tersenyum hangat dan memelukku. Mungkin akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk.

Hingga suatu hari, ibu dan ayah mertuaku menginap di rumahku. Katanya ayah merindukanku dan shikamaru. Kami mengadakan makan malam besar tapi tak mengundang orang dari luar. Hanya kami berempat.

Malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat menyakitkan bagiku. Ibu memberi tahuku tentang calon 'istri kedua' shikamaru. Yang telah aku ketahui secara sembunyi-sembunyi itu. Aku bersikap menerima dan tegar. Aku tahu kami semua tak ingin ini terjadi, namun kehendak tuhan lain lagi. Aku yang kini harus belajar mengikhlaskan, berbagi, dan berbesar hati.

Aku yang waktu itu tak bisa berkata apapun hanya bisa menyetujuinya. Shikamaru tersentak. Aku bilang padanya ini demi ibu, demi ayah. Tapi sepertinya ayah juga kurang menyetujui rencana ibu, ayah hanya memilih makan dengan diam.

Setelah makan malam berakhir, kami kembali ke kamar kami masing-masing. Tanpa siapapun tahu, aku menangis tanpa suara di meja makan. Ayame yang saat itu tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan tadi pun mendekatiku dengan bercucuran airmata. Dia ikut menangis.

Aku memeluknya. Hanya ayame yang tahu se-rapuh apa aku. Dia mengerti perasaanku. Dia sangat memahamiku sebagai sesama wanita.

Hari yang telah direncanakan Ibu pun datang. Aku berdandan cantik, menggunakan long dress berwarna peach. Shikamaru juga sangat tampan, menggunakan tuxedo berwarna putih. Dan nagisa, dia terlihat sangat anggun menggunakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih susu. Ada rasa benci melihatnya, namun aku tak boleh egois.

Sebelum pernikahan benar-benar dimulai, shikamaru sempat menghampiriku. Aku berhasil berakting tegar saat itu. Dia memelukku memberiku kekuatan. Saat itu pula aku ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin untuk melepas beban hidup ini.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ucapku pada shikamaru. Entalah, aku tak tahu pasti itu pernyataan atau pertanyaan. Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja, mungkin itu kata yang tepat.

Pernikahan Shikamaru dengan Nagisa berjalan lancar, aku ikut bahagia melihat ibu tersenyum senang melihat menantu keduanya. Semoga nagisa bisa memberi ibu cucu. Aku sedikit menjauh dari keluargaku. Aku membiarkan Shikamaru dan Nagisa lebih dekat. Aku tak ingin menjadi penghalang bagi mereka.

Aku lebih memilih mendekati ayame yang saat itu sedang duduk sendiri. Ayame memandangku nanar. Aku tersenyum mengisaratkan aku baik-baik saja. Walaupun mungkin ayame tahu itu berbanding terbalik 180°

Malam yang dingin. Aku memandang tempat kosong di ranjangku. Priaku yang biasanya menggenggam tanganku hingga aku tertidurpun tak ada. Aku merasa kehilangan tapi aku tak berhak mencarinya. Tanpa terasa air mataku jatuh begitu saja. Aku menghapusnya dengan sedikit kasar. Tidak, aku kuat. Aku pasti kuat.

Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku, tapi tak bisa. Ada sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal. Aku merasa tak terlindungi. Aku merasa tak punya perisai. Aku merasa..aku merasa..takut.

Hampir satu jam aku tak bisa menutup mataku. Masih bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang di lakukan suamiku di kamar sebrang? Aku tak berani membayangkannya.

Hingga mataku terasa berat dan aku pun tertidur. Tak lama setelah itu aku mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kamarku. Aku tak tahu itu siapa, aku tak terlalu peduli. Aku mengantuk.

Pagi datang menggantikan malam. Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Kulihat dada seseorang. Aku mendongak dan aku melihat itu Shikamaru yang masih tertidur pulas. Apa mungkin kejadian kemarin itu mimpi? Buktinya Shikamaru masih berada di ranjang kami dan di menggenggam tangaku, melindungiku, menjadi perisaiku.

Aku tersenyum senang lalu aku bangikt dan mencium keningnya. Aku beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka. Aku akan membuatkan dia sarapan special pagi ini.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Selamat pagi, Temari-nee," seseorang menyapaku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang kemarin berada dialtar bersama shikamaru. Senyumku perlahan menguap. Ternyata ini bukan mimpi. Hell!

"Pagi, nagisa-san," jawabku tersenyum. Aku mendekatinya, ternyata dia sedang membuat sebuah cupcake. Apa mungkin ini untuk shikamaru?

"cukup Nagisa saja," katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Dia cantik sekali, pantas saja shikamaru mencintainya. Bagus juga typenya.

"Baiklah," jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Apa shikamaru-nii belum bangun?" tanyanya tanpa ragu. Aku menoleh dan menggeleng. "Biar aku bangunkan," ucapnya lalu melesat pergi ke kamarku. What?

Aku melihat ayame di dapur. Aku mendekatinya dan membantunya mencuci sayuran.

"Nyonya, Nona Nagisa memaksaku untuk membuat sarapannya sendiri," lirih Ayame. Aku menatapnya, sepertinya ayame tak enak denganku. "tak apa, dia istri yang baik," jawabku. Ayame menatapku lagi. Aku menatapnya balik lalu dia menggeleng.

Setelah selesai memotong beberapa wortel dan kol, aku kembali ke meja makan karena kudengar shikamaru memanggilku. Disana terdapat 3 piring. Dua piring berisi cupcakes dan satunya lagi kosong. Mungkin nagisa lupa membuat satu lagi. Kami bertiga saling memandang.

"Nagisa, piring Te—"

"ahh kalian sarapan saja, aku sudah tadi," ucapku memotong perkataan shikamaru. Nagis mengangguk gembira dan memotong cupcakes nya. Kulihat shikamaru memandangku. Aku mengalihkan pandnaganku dan berjalan menuju dapur. Membantu ayame. Biarkan mereka menikmati hari-hari sebagai pengantin baru mereka.

"Nyonya.." lirih ayame saat aku mengusap air mataku yang jatuh dengan sendirinya. "Aku baik-baik saja," ucapku sambil tersenyum tegar.

Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Ku harap.

Bulan demu bulan pun berjalan seperti biasa. Shikamaru selalu berada di sampingku dan menggenggam tanganku kala aku bangun tidur. Walaupun saat aku keluar kamar, aku tak jarang tak mendapatkan sarapan.

Akhir-akhir ini aku lebih sering membantu ayame di dapur. Karena shikamaru serng pulang telat. Tapi aku tak usah kuatir. Dia pergi bersama Nagisa, bukan dengan orang lain. Tak jarang juga shikamaru mengajakku, namun aku tolak. Aku tak ingin moment mereka pecah gara-gara aku.

Hingga sekarang, keluarga kami mendapat kabar bahagia karena Nagisa tengah mengandung 2 bulan. Aku ikut senang saat Ibu memluk erat Nagisa. Memberinya selamat. Aku juga melihat shikamaru tersenyum senang. Cita-citanya menjadi seorang ayah tercapai.

Aku mengundurkan diri tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, meminum green tea-ku di balkon. Aku yag saat itu sedang mendengarkan music lewat i-pod pun tak sadar ada seseorang mendekatiku. Saat aku tahu itu ayah, aku melepaskan headsetku dan menuangkan green tea kepadanya. Ayah menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Kami hanya diam untuk beberapa saat hingga kata kata ayah yang membuatku tersenyum haru.

"bagiku, hanya kau menantuku, satu-satunya,"

Ya tuhan, ternyata masih ada orang yang mengerti aku, selain ayame. Aku menyayangi ayah, walaupun dia mertuaku. Dari kecil aku sudah tak punya ibu, ayahku meninggal ketika usia pernikahanku genap 2 tahun. Aku belum sempat memberinya seorang cucu.

Percakapan kami terhenti saat ibu memanggil ayah, ayah pamit dan tersisialah aku sendiri. Tak lama setelah itu, datanglah Nagisa. Kenapa harus dia yang datang? Jujur saja, yang aku butuhkan sekarang adalah kekuatan, bukan kehancuran. Tuhan, seharusnya aku iklas, seharusnya menerima.

"Temari-nee?" tanyanya. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan 'Hn' hangatku. Dia meminum green tea yang aku berikan pada beberapa saat lalu. "Kau tak memberikan selamat padaku?" tanyanya. Aku menoleh dan dia menatapku sedih.

"ahah, bukannya begitu, aku selalu mendoakanmu agar cepat mempunyai momongan setiap malam, apa itu kurang?" candaku. "Tentu saja!" dia berdiri tiba-tiba. Oh god! Dia menganggapnya serius!

Dia pergi begitu saja sebelum aku menjelaskan sesuatu. Akan terjadi kesalah pahaman, aku tahu itu.

Seperti malam biasa, aku tidur sendiri. Walaupun satu bulan lalu shikamaru tidur di kamar kami FULL. Hal ini telah menjadi hal yang biasa bagiku. Aku sudah kebal. Malah kadang kalau aku merasa kesepian, aku mengajak Ayame tidur di kamarku, walaupun dia selalu menolak untuk tidur di ranjangku dan lebih memilih tidur di bawah dengan kasur busa.

Setidaknya aku ada teman bercerita.

Aku bukan type orang yang gampang curhat dengan orang. Walaupun itu orang terpercaya. Aku lebih memilih berdiam diri daripada harus bercerita ke beberapa orang dan meminta solusi. Aku lebih baik curhat pada Tuhan dan memintanya memberiku petunjuk untuk mengatasi masalahku.

Malam ini, tiba-tiba shikamaru ke kamarku. Kala itu aku sedang menyisir rambutku.

"Temari? Kau bilang sesuatu yang membuat Nagisa sedih?" tanyanya. Aku tersentak. Anak itu benar0benar mengadu pada Shikamaru. Aku menatapnya melalu pantulan kaca. "Tidak," jawabku biasa saja. Memang tidak, tadi aku hanya bercanda.

"kau tak memberinya selamat?" tanyanya lagi. Shikamaru benar-benar telah terkontaminasi. "Aku selalu mendoakan kalian punya anak setiap malam, shika," jawabku yang kini menatapanya.

"Aku bisa mengerti, tapi tidak dengan Nagisa, dia baru disini, kau haru dewasa," dahi shikamaru berkerut. Kenapa dengan pria ini? Tak biasa dia begini terhadapku. Aku berdiri mensejajarinya.

"Selamat," ucapku lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. Hening.

"Temari, aku mohon, dewasa lah," katanya. Apa? Siapa yang kekanak-kanakan disini? "Ternyata benar, lebih baik menjadi yang kedua tapi di nomor satukan daripada menjadi yang pertama tapi di nomor duakan." Ucapku sambil tersenyum miris.

Aku memilih tertidur daripada mendengar shikamaru. Terserah maunya apa.

Kandungan Nagisa semakin membesar, hubunganku dengan shikamaru pun telah membaik. Akhir-akhir ini shikamaru sering instropeksi diri. Sifatnya kembali ke 7 tahu yang lalu. Hangat, penuh kasih sayang, dan membuatku makin mencintainya.

Tapi hingga saat ini Nagisa tak mau menyapaku lagi, mungkin dia masih sakit hati dengan candaanku waktu itu. Aku tak mencoba meminta maaf atau merajuknya. Aku tak salah, dia saja yang terlalu berlebihan

Aku sendiri di rumah. Ayame tengah pulang karena ayahnya sakit. Shikamaru dan Nagisa tengah pergi ke dokter kandungan untuk memeriksakan kandungan. Aku merasa kesepian.

Kesepianku hilang saat Sakura mengunjungi rumahku. Membawa anaknya yang masih bayi. Dia bilang sasuke-kun nya itu sedang ada tugas ke luar kota. Dia juga sendirian di rumah. Aku menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya. Dan dia tak keberatan. Tuhan memang mengerti aku.

Aku mengirimkan pesan singkat pada shikamaru untuk meminta izin. Awalanya dia tak mengizinkan, tapi aku memakai Nagisa sebagai alasan. Dia tak hanya punya aku, tapi punya Nagisa juga. Dan akhirnya aku berhasil.

Semalaman aku menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura. Air mataku meleleh dengan derasanya. Tak ku pedulikan telpon dan pesan singkat shikamaru. Aku hanya butuh tempat untuk menerima keluhanku. Sakuralah yang pas. Dia juga tak keberatan aku jadikan dia tong sampai curhatan. Dia sangat baik.

Hari ini aku merasa lemas. Tadi pagi aku muntah-muntah. Shikamaru panic melihatku kesakitan. Dia menemaniku seharian penuh di kamar. Dia rela tak masuk kerja demi menemaniku.

Aku senang. Tapi aku tak enak dengan Nagisa, dia pasti membutuhkan Shikamaru, mengingat kehamilannya yang semakin membesar dan semakin butuh perhatian dari sang suami. Itu yang di katakana Sakura.

Dia menggenggam tanganku, memberi kekuatan. "Shika.. jika anak kalian lahir, kau akan memberinya nama apa?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Suaraku sedikit parau. "Yoneko." Jawabnya singkat. "Kenapa kau bertanya soal ini?" Tanya shikamaru. Aku menggeleng.

"Aku akan mengingat namanya," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"kau masih merasa mual?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menggeleng. "Aku panggil sakura untuk memeriksamu?" lanjutnya. Aku menggeleng lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin kau berada di sisiku, itu sudah cukup," jawabku. Dia tersenyum lalu mengecup bibirku.

Andai saja kau tahu ada retak pada hati ini, shika.

Shikamaru panic, Ibu sibuk menelpon seseorang, Nagisa menangis kesakitan, ayah yang tetap tenang dan aku hanya melihat itu dengan takut. Ayah merangkul pundakku.

Setelah ambulance datang, Nagisa segera dilarikan kerumah sakit. Sepertinya dia akan melahirkan. Sejujurnya, ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan pada mereka. Tapi keadaan tidak mendukung.

Aku bersama ayahpun mengikuti mereka melalui mobil pribadi. Saat inilah aku bilang pada ayah bahwa aku tengah mengandung 3 bulan. Aku baru mengetahui ini dua hari yang lalu saat aku periksa.

Ayah terlihat berbinar dan dia janji akan membuat syukuran besar-besaran malam ini. Aku tertawa mendengarnya, ayah selalu membuatku merasa mempunyai seorang ayah kandung.

Setelah sampai rumah sakit, kami pun menunggu di depan ruang persalinan. Shikamaru ikut kedalam untuk menemani Nagisa. Ibu mondar mandi di depan kami. Ayah tetap tenang dan aku merasa gugup. Aku membayangkan saat persalinan nanti.. aku..takut.

"Dulu juga ibu mertuamu begitu, merepotkan aku," ucap ayah tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh. "Saat melahirkan shikamaru?" tanyaku. Ayah mengangguk. "Aku sampai di jambak olehnya, tapi aku tak keberatan, karena aku tahu dia merasakan lebih sakit dari jambakan," aku mengangguk. Jangan sampai persalinan nanti aku menjambak shikamaru, kasihan dia.

_"oek..oek.." _sebuah suara dari dalam membuat kami semua serentak menoleh kea rah pintu. Tak beberapa lama, shikamaru keluar dengan kerutan di dahinya. Dia..terlihat tak senang. Aku mendekatinya.

GREP

Tiba-tiba dia memelukku, erat sekali. Membuat kamu bertiga bingung. Kenapa dengan Shikamaru? "Shika? bagaimana Nagisa? Bagaimana cucu ibu?" Tanya Ibu. Mewakili pertanyaanku. "Dia bukan cucu ibu," ucap Shikamaru masih tetap memelukku.

"Dia bukan anakku," lanjutnya. Aku terheyak. Mana bisa? Aku melepaskan pelukannya. Menatapnya dengan pupil mengecil. "Shika.. jangan bercanda," ucapku. Ayah dan ibu kini mendekatinya.

"anaknya laki-laki, berambut jingga dan bermata cokelat. Jelas bukan anakku." Aku terkejut. Benar-benar mustahil. Itu beda sekali dengan fisik shikamaru. Nagisa juga sama, Nagisa punya rambut berwarna hitam kecoklat-coklatan dan mata kuning cerah. Apa mungkin..

"Setelah ini aku akan menceraikannya," ucap Shikamaru dingin lalu menarikku keluar.

Sidang perceraian Shikamaru dan Nagisa selesai kemarin. Mereka resmi berpisah. Aku tak hadir. Aku takut Nagisa negatie thinking lagi. Sebenarnya aku senang, karena sekarang aku tak akan berbagi hati, cinta, status, dan shikamaru dengan orang lain. Sekarang hanyalah aku milik shikamaru dan shikamaru miliku.

Aku telah memberi tahunya soal kandunganku ini tadi pagi. Dia begitu senang sampai memelukku erat. Tapi aku melihat dia menatapku dengan tatapan curiga. Kenapa? takut kasusnya sama seperti Nagisa?

"Lihat saja nanti," ucapku dan dia kembali memelukku hangat.

Hari demi hari kami lewati. Aku yang kini tengah merasakan yang namanya Ngidam, dan selalu merepotkan shikamaru. Dia sering pulang lebih awal karena ayame menelponnya karena kewalahan melayaniku yang meminta sesuatu yang aneh.

Aku merasakan yang namanya senam hamil, periksa ke dokter kandungan hingga mengetahui calon bayiku ini berjenis kelamin perempuan, hingga akhirnya aku merasakan kontraksi. Perutku sakit sekali sampai mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah dari selangkanganku.

Ayame yang kala itu bersama ku langsung panic menelpon ambulance dan shikamaru. Aku menjerit kesakitan saat darah itu keluar lagi. Ayame makin panic dan akhir shikamaru datang dengan masih berpakaian lengkap. Pakaian kantornya.

Dia membawaku ke ambulance dan sekarang kami tengah berada di ruang bersalin. Shikamaru menggenggam tanganku kuat. Meberi kekuatan. Dia berkeringat dan akupun begitu. Berkali-kali suster mengelap keringatku.

Aku berusaha sekuat tenagaku. Bertaruh nyawa demi bayi pertamaku. Dengan mengenjan keras, bayi mungilku keluar dan gelap. Yang ku dengar terakhir kali hanyalah suara shikamaru,

"Anak kita lahir, Temari,"

SHIKAMARU'S POV

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, aku kembali menatap sebuah nisan ini. Ini kali ke sekian aku berkunjung ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir istriku, Nara Temari.

Lamunanku terbuyar kala seorang anak perempuan menaburkan bunga di atas nisan Temari. Aku menoleh, itu Yoneko. Anak kami, dia sangat mirip dengan Temari. Rambut pirang dan iris teal indahnya membuatku selalu mengingat istriku. Yoneko berumur 10 tahun.

"Ayah..?" ucapnya. Aku hanya menjawab dengan 'Hn' saja tanpa menoleh kearahnya. Tatapanku tersita oleh batu nisan di hadapnku.

"Apa kabar, ya, ibu di surga sana?" tanyanya sambil menatap langit. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan kami sama-sama mengadah ke langit. Dia menuruni kebiasaan 'memandangi awan'ku.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja, kenapa? kau merindukannya?" tanyaku. Dia menatapku penuh harap. "Apa aku bisa melihat wajah ibu? Selama ini aku hanya melihatnya di photo." Ucapnya sedih.

"Aku akan menunjukkannya, tapi sebelum kita pulang, pamitlah dulu pada ibumu," kataku. Dia tersenyum lalu mengecup batu nisan Temari.

Lihatlah temari, anak kita sudah besar. Akupun mendekatkan diri pada nisan temari. Dengan penuh cinta, aku mengecup batu nisan yang bertulisakn _Nara Temari _di tengahnya.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Nara Temari."

END

* * *

seperti biasa, review di harapkan ;;)


End file.
